Lighting are used for a variety of different applications. For example, lighting can be used to illuminate an area, a room, a surface, and the like. Lighting can come in a variety of different sizes, levels of brightness, designs, power consumption, costs, and the like.
Some light fixtures may be used to mark structures. For example, large beacon lights may be affixed to tall structures for aircraft. The lights may ensure that aircraft see the structure to avoid collision with the structure. However, these lights can be very expensive, heavy, and difficult to install in these tall structures.